Let's just try to stay alive for a bit
by Dark Raveth
Summary: Contains normal midevil adventure, elves wizards evil monsters summoned to kill everyone
1. Default Chapter

Proluge The city had once been the central of magic powers. It grew prosperous, and eventually blossumed in to a small empire. Taking over rule of smaller towns around it. The power and wealth soon attracted unwanted residents. Practicioners of black magic, and dark arts. They corrupted a large portion of the town. In response to this paracitic arrival, a great war between good and evil exploded in to a battle for the town. In the end it seemed more than residency was at stake. The dark mages finally summoned a creature so fierce, and so powerful it wiped out all of the pure magic users, in one attack. But the creature was to fierce, and didn't listen to it's dark masters. It turned on them to destroying the creators, and the town. All that was left were the walls to thick to burn, and the skroll that summoned the creature hidden under the endless rubble. Hidden so that none would ever survive to gain knowledge of it. And to deep under boulders to be found, but were there's a will, there's a way. Many centurys past, when a survivor the only known survivior of that dark day on his death bed revealed the location of the skroll, to his two sons. The first son left, to retrieve the skroll. The second one stalked behind his older brother until the item was found. Knowing the foot steps his older brother would take if he held the power of the skroll in his hand, the younger brother struck him down, and stole the skroll from it's home underneath the rubble. Little did the younger brother know, that the older dark brother survived, and built up his army, attempting to steal the skroll back. The younger brother had grown old and powerful by this time. With a unorthadox spell, he split his being in to four seperate ones. The first, and most sinister was an elf named Darbi, he was the wisest and dealt with the more dangerous magic. His hair was long and blond, and like the wizard brother himself, favored green and brown dress. The next was a human woman, named after her power Raventh. She only casted defense spells, but was very beautiful and charming, hardly having to fight. The third being was an old dwarf, with a long white beard, his name was Roybi, and held the stregth and age of the man. Finally was a small halfling, he had no use, except deseption and illusion. His name was Kylbi. Toghter, they split the skroll, and left to the outer parts of the country to hid. The foe now hunted them in order to regain the power once taken. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:  
  
Eckart awoke early morning in a place he hardely knew. As a child it was a haunted place, filled with sick memeories the elders not dare talk about. The town had been destroyed long before the young elf was born, and stood as a momument to power corrupted. Years have passed since Eckart was a child, he was no longer afraid of the abandon ruin. Even now he awakens within it, on his way home after a long journey. Traveling back from the mainlands, he searches for his human mother. Once agian failing to locate her, he returns home to his known family. The early morning was a colhee of colors, oranges and reds drifted across the sky. This warned me of a upcoming storm, hopefully I'd home before it hits. Through out the day, I hiked along the boarders of burnt and crubling buildings, searching for items left behind, and had not been looted yet. If there were any they'd have to be extremely well hidden. I know this because I plan to stop at a guild of rougues close to here. They probably have looted the entire city threee times over, before I was even born. But like on holiday, when my parents would hide candy amoungth the trees, some times there are things destined to never be found. But my luck has held up fair so far. Why not look for something valueable. The storm started to flash ahead, and surely enough sprinkles of water that hit my neck grew larger and larger until the strom erupted in to full force. Lightening struck over head, and the thunder shook the ground frightening small animals that hide in the nearby trees. I was a bit frightened myself. Being half elf, I was usually use to nature, and it's dangerous forces. But this storm was unually violent. i don't know what could have offended the gods so much that they struck earth with such force, but if they were angry with elves, I didn't want to become a target. I searched for a shack that still had a roof, and was sturdy enough to protect me from the weather. I wasn't having the best luck. There were many homes, but none that met both requirements. A few fell down before my eyes, in a strong gust of wind. This storm was growing more and more fatal, as time grew. Finally my luck kicked in, beyond a bit of clutter, I spotted a stone temple, mostly in one piece. Half of the roof was caved, and a few walls missing, but the half intact, would shield me fairly well. I made a mad dash for the temple, dodging debree as i rushed by. Once I was hit by a flying peace of wood, but the blood mixed with the chilled rain, and washed away. When I finally reached the temple it was as cold in the stone as it was in the rain, but at least the storm was not pelting me. I decided it would be safest to stay in here until It passed, or at least calmed, than I could resume my journey. One thing was for sure. I defiantely was not going to escape this town by night fall... 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
When the storm finally passed, I slowly snuck out of my make shift shelter. Throwing boards and branches out of the way as moved out. The town looked less damaged than I assumed it would. It still took a beating, but the ruins still held like they had forever since. I crept out and searched the sky to make sure I wasn't still in the storm, hovering with in it's eye. The sky was clear, and stars grazed in the darkness, paling glows competing with the full moon. In the moonlight, perhaps i could still move in the dark for a few hours with out fear of lossing my trail. I traveled along the cluttered road until the sound of battering stones caught my attention. Quickly I turned to find a dark figure searching desperately for something they desperately lost. The storm must have caused them to sip and loss something. The figure was fairly small in size, but that doesn't mean it's not dangerous. I raised my bow and aimed it at them, attempting to catch them off guard. At the same moment they found what it had searched for, and rose to find me. I had lost my surprise, but they as far as I no was still un armed. "Friend or Foe" I said even them my voice shaking. Two shining grey eyes focused on my for a moment, before it leaped on to the remains a a roof eight feet high. I stood amazed. Before realizing what happened. This creature was obviously dangerous, and I need to pursuit it with extreme caution. If I didn't catch it, it could come back and attack me in my sleep. It leapt from roof to roof attempting to evade me in the night. Only through my elf night vision was I able to pursuit in the dark. I don't think it expected to be pursuited by a elf, and did exactly what I for saw it doing. The creature leapt off a roof to short, and crashed in a near by ally. I followed it rapidly, coming in to the ally before it had time to figure out what happened. It stood up, and made a quick jump for the roof. It barely made it, and scrambled on top resting, now that it was out of my reach. It scanned me checking if I was a threat of not, and all I could do, was stare up at in attempting to figure out the same. "Tell your master the next assasign out to get me is going to die." a hissing voice spat from the roof top. What the fuck was it talking about? "Listen, I don't have a master, and I'm not an assisin." I said as convincing as I could. Those I doubt that some one trying to be killed would believe it. And not to much surprise, they didn't by it either. "If your not an assasin, prove it." it hissed, careful to not give away it's location. "I don't know how, here." I said setting down my bow on the ground, and stepping away. It seemed proof enough, those myself I'd still be suspitious. "Your an elf." a femine voice said, climbing down from the roof. I was shocked, I;ve never ecountered a girl who could leap buildings. Well encountered any human that could do that. "Actually only half elf." I corrected. "The name is Eckart." She smiled and stuck out her hand. "Raveth" 


	4. Chapter3

Chapter 3:  
  
My former foe, turned out to be a woman. Not a bad looking one either. The was something charming about her that I didn't notice before, it was like an aura of magic. Besides the fact she was mystically charming, she was attractive also. Her hair was a soft brown color the shimmered on the moonlight, it was loose and danced freely on the wind. I my self would never where my hair freely, but her was much longer than mine, it came down to about her knees. That wasn't that long considering she was only five feet tall, but it created a cape around her shoulders. It was hard to make out in the dark, but I could vaguely tell that the hooded cloak she wore was red. Only because it was agianst my better judgement, I didn't compare it to a fairy tale character with the same etire. Under that, she wore very noble dress, a gown, that obviously wasn't ment to be worn out doors, and some expensive pendents. I'd never carry anything so valueable so close to rougues. But it seemed to bother her very little. Than agian, she also spent have the night kicking my ass in a race. "So your Raveth? Why are you out here?" I asked bluntly, only realizing after just how rude I sounded. She didn't seem to notice, either that or didn't care. She simply tucked a fair sized scroll in to her belt, and pulled a few strands of hair out of her face. "I lost something in the storm, and found it had been blown to this town." It was a simple explanation, that made sense enough, but it also was laced with secrets. It was agianst elven manners to ask to many question. Only find out what you need to know and move on. She had already moved on with the subject, and was scanning the area for other beings. I guess she had heard something. I looked around with my night eyes. I saw nothing, nor did a sound echo through the empty town. But apparently this human felt a need for alarm. I think there was a little more to meets the eye with this stranger. But just incase, I think it would be safer if we got out of sight. 


	5. Chapter4

Chapter 4:  
  
Raveth's ears perked up like those of a dog hearing it's master arrive.  
  
Yet not excited like those of the animal. It was more of a precaution. She strained to hear a sound that was deaf to me. I sat for a moment and tryed  
  
to here what she did. As I did, she decided it was to much of a threat to stay where we were, and clutched me by the collar, and flung us on to the roof. It was just in time too. As I landed atop the ruin, about forty goblins marched by the ally. They sniffed the ground with there foul long nose, and perked there harry little ears in the air, listening for something. Raveth placed her hand over my mouth, to keep me from making any sound. Apparently these goblins were human hunting, or at least as far a I knew. As the last row of goblins passed by, Raveth slowly took her hand away from me, and mouthed the word 'assasin'. Now I knew why she had been so jumpy, no pun intended. Those I admit, I was offended, she thought I was a  
  
goblin. They soon came out of sight, and soon the tension faded from Raveth's body, and I could fell it relax next to mine. "Why are there goblins chasing you?" I asked those I knew it was wrong. "The less you know the safer you are." she knodded to me, and motioned for us to run. I'm not as agile as she was, but an elf can leap fairer than most creatures, save magicical ones. So effificantly we made our was across shattered and battered roof tops, until we reached the edge of town. To our dismay we weren't the only ones there. At the edge, was a encampment of goblins as larger as the town. I gulped and looked at Raveth for anwsers. She seemed more exprerianced at this sort of thing. She didn't even look at me, instead focusing on the monsters bellow. Suddenly a large light surronded her, and threw me away at a distance. I was like a capsule hovering and turning. The next thing I knew it launched it self at the encampment, and destroyed the entire place, save ten to twenty goblins and a captian. I was in awe. "Fuck, what the hell was that." I nearly yelled, yet more excited, and shaken. It was extreme power. None that I had ever witnessed before, she simply shrugged as the remaining goblins charged. They couldn't reach us at our height, and in there heavy armor, they couldn't climb. I was amusing to watch them try and scatter up the wall using gag like techeniques, but in the end it was the captian that brought our un doing. His jutted his shoulder down, and tackled the wall, like you would another person. BAM! The wall shook, and me with it. I started tumbling downward towards the deadly mob. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
With incredible easy the captian managed to knock me in to the mob of goblins. Raveth's hand shot out in an attempt to catch me, but I purposely didn't reach for it. It I had, the weight would have over welmed her, and she'd be tumbling like I was. Her hand desperately swiped at the air, as I slamed in to the ground. I thought the rain would make it muddy and soft, but it was just the opposite. I slamed in to the rock hard dirt knocking all the wind from my lungs. The goblins stood above me, and snickered in there own dark language.I was outnumbered, and probabably going to die unless Raveth had another trick up her sleeve. I shot a look to her face, and it was pale and eyes wide with worry. I didn't like the way things look for me, and I did what any red blooded warrior would do in my position, I played dead. My body quickly went limp, and I shut my eyes to add to the illusion. The captian kicked me bruising my ribbs, and proclaimed me fallen. The captian mounted his horse, and charged, sending his dark bragaed agianst Raveth, who wasn't waiting to befall my fate, she ran on jumping from roof top to roof top. Soon she was out of my sight, but not the goblins, they pursued her on horse back. As the captian galloped his horse over my supposed corpse, I shot up my dagger, and sunk it in to the chest of the beast. The animal fell, black blood dripping down my arm, and along my shoulder. As it buckled, the captian of the goblins was thrown from the saddle, and pummled six feet before landing on the ground with a sickening crunch. It wasn't hard to figure his neck was broken. At first the others hadn't noticed, I might be able to get away before the stupid bastards realized what happend. But the chances were slim. The scout of the camp had heard the crunch and turned around to find me alive. I had to stop it before it alerted the otheres only a little ahead. I grabbed an arrow from the deer skin pouch, and sheathed it in my bow. It sang as the tension grew, and I set it off. The arrow flew like a deadly dragon fly, zinging through the head of the scout. The monster let out a death shriek, and to my dismay alerted thee entire army, sending them after me. As fast as my little feet could travel, I ran my ass off. Pouncing through every ally and side street I could find. Elves are fast, but horses are still faster. I managed to avoid them before they arrived straight on my tail agian. I passed what looks to be an old potion shop, some nasty liquid was spilling out of a vile knocked over from the storm, I leaped over it clearing the puddle by a good nine feet. The lead goblin wasn't that lucky, the moment the horses hoove touched the puddle, it began to disinagrate, and soon it's entire legg was gone in the puddle, as it leaped to get free. The goblin shrieked attempting to get it's stead free from death but it wasn't working, everything it dead was counter productive only making the horses situation worse. The goblin started to incinerate also, by the time the horse finally collapsed. The other golbins literally rode over him. Knocking the poor bastaard in to the puddle. They were gaining because I stopped to witness the others death, out of morbid curiousity. It was an elves weakness, that we must know everything. The others caught up to me, and one nasty brown one swung it's club around and around, before it bashed my skull in from the back of my head. Needless to say, everything from then on was black. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
When I awoke my head was throbbing. Not only were there stars,b ut I swear there were planets somewhere too. I looked around to see were I was, relieved that I wasn't dead or worse. Not that there's much worse than dead. But in some cases there are. The cell that I was being held in was no bigger than a closet, it was poorly lite with nearly burned out candles, and the ground was nothing but a nasty clay dirt. Inspite of the miniture size, they managed to fit three more prisoners in here along with me. By the expression on there faces, they weren't thrilled about having company. I had absolutely no sign of Raveth anywhere, I hoped she got away safetly, but that's not likely considering the amount of orcs chasing us. Yet, she had this weird magic, and as far as I could see, if they did manage to take her down, there numbers would be gretly thinned out. I waddled over on my only good ankle to what seemed to be the leader of the ban of prisoners. They were a strange sort to put togther. The first, and tallest, a blond haired elf with a green tunic, and piercing eyes. He gave off a fairly evil vibe, and there was no doubting that he should be in here. The next was a very old dwarf. his hair was grey and white and reached down his back, and tied in to a neat ponytail. his beard was a similar salt and pepper shade, but was neatly trimmed close to his face, which was uncommon for a dwarf. He seemed quiet and conserved, also a rare quality in a dwarf. The last, and littliest man, was a young halfling, looking to be atleast twelve years of age. But I have some knowledge of halflings, there years are calculated like dogs. A twelve year old is atleast thirty seven in human years. Nothing gave away this fact more than the little mans eyes. They were similar to Raveth's color, but a darker grey, but they also held a wisdom that one gets from age. I waved to them and took a step over to the other side of the room. The smallest one whom also went by Kylbi, smiled at me with mourn as I sat down. "What you guys in for?" I asked innocently enough, knowing I might not like the anwser. Kylbi, shook his head and completly ignored my question. "I'm sorry you had to end up this way, you shouldn't have gotten involved." he said in his high pitch voice. I wanted to giggle at it, but my manners keep me from getting my self in a fight. "What do you mean? How did you know?" I asked curiously shoving the laughter in to the pit of my stomach till it became gas. I wanted to burp now, and it was getting painful, but perhaps I shouldn't start a trend. "You know the girl Raveth, do you not? Well, we are her other halves." The Elf Darbi spoke up. What the fuck was he talking about! How did this evil munchkin gang know Raveth, and what did they mean other halves. There were too many questions to figure out which one I should ask first. I believe the elf figured this out and anwsered for me. "Perhaps I should start at the beginning, no?" He smiled kindley, and signaled for me to shut my face. "Once long ago there was a skroll, that held a powerful summon. People of evil intent possed this skroll and used it in an ongoing battle agianst good, moral wizards. The creature they summoned killed the good wizards only to turn on it's master. After all was dead it returned to it's skroll. A young apprentice found this skroll after the damage was dealt, and vowed to hide it. As his power grew, dark powers became knowledgable about the skrolls existance. In an attempt to keep it safe, the wizard split himself in to four parts. Raveth, Kylbi, Roybi, and I are those parts. Raveth had the skroll, I pray she still does. And it's unfortuante you were to get involved in this." The elfs sighed finishing his story. This was over my head, little did I care what he said, I just wanted to get out and find Raveth, before what ever was hunting the skroll did. But as if someone heard me thinking. the door exploded in to a million pieces 


	8. Chapter 7

chapter 7:  
  
Splinters of oak slamed out of the door and in to the wall behind us. For some wonderful reason not a shard poked me, as millions appon trillions wizzed by. Call it testing fate, or call itmorbid curiousity, but I stuck my hand out to touch on of these splinters. As my arms was nearly fully extended, my fingures suddenl stopped, unable to move. It was only that did I notice a yellow tint of a shield gathered around me. Quickly my eyes changed directions to look at those behind me. The small dwarf had set up the shield to protect me from what ever attacked on the other side, as the others protected themselves and there comrade. Thes were freaking wizards! It was beyond me why they could not break down the door before with magic, but they were telling the truth about the story. What other powers do they have? The thought sweeped back and forth, never to be anwsered. I didn't know why I was facinated with that, when there was a giant explotion just in front of me moments before clearing up. Soon as the shield fell, I changed my view to the door. Bit of gold dust floated in the air, left from the energy it to to create the spell. I looked up to see if the spell caster was friend or foe. Little to my surprise it friend. Raveth leaned agianst the door. I rushed up to hug her in relief before the shield fell, and soon fell to the ground holding a rather large bump on my head. All the wizards laughed at my stupidity, and I suppose it was kinda funny, but it still hurt. After they were so kind as to put down the shield I ran up and hugged her. She gracefully swept her self away, and twirled in a glimmered spin. She was purposely showing off in front of the others. I really didn't know what to do, the charm spell fasinated me, and I couldn't look away. Unlike the others who were blank and unimpressed, the spell dazzeled me with full effect I was charmed. Glittering red and pink sparkles danced all around her, as the smoke clear, and the others did there best to make an appropiate showing in response to her display. The elf got straight up, and seemed to create an over powering apperance, making me, those I am taller than he, seem small and weak. The halfling, disappeared completely hidden in the shadows, and the Dwarf. Well he just sat there smoking. I was great ful to him, all this magic was making it hard to breathe, those the display was amazing. i felt like a small child agian, when my parents use to talk to trees, and use other elven magic. "I hate to disrupt this talent showing, but perhaps we shouldn't be here just now." I spoke up finally finding my voice. It wa small and weak, but they managed to understand what I was saying, and agreed. Raveth lead us out of our cell, past a few others, that were empty, the farther up the stairs we got, the more beings we saw. Except they weren't human, and they were all dead. Raveth had gone through and killed every orican guard on duty in the prison in the process of rescuing me. Or us, I don't know if she was here to help the wizards or me. Maybe I was just a bonus, but that doesn't matter, I was free, and now we could finally see sunlight agian. As we reached the top the pary instinctively sepreated in to two groups. Raveth and I on one side, the three wizards on the other. They were talking in tounges I didn't understand, and didn't bother to try and translate. I heard the word skroll a few times, but at most all I could understand was that. Finally they came out of there fight and began to speak in common agian. "We have to reform, you stupid girl, don't you see even now the skroll isn't safe. if we could be imprisoned you could be just as easily." The elf spoke angryly shouting. I didn't like what he was saying, but at least I could understand it. "I'm not reforming, were safer apart." Raveth retorted standing her ground, as they all shouted. They screamed back and fourth about becoming one wizard agian. The vote was three to one, Raveth losing, but this is one desicion that should be anonomys. "If she doesn't want to reform, you shouldn't make her." I yelled joining the fight, those disguarded as a stupid mortal. I was getting sick of this, as was the wizards. The elf decide to make a drastic move, and suddenly I found my bow in hand ready to shoot. 


End file.
